Prisoner of her own walls
by SquintandProud-x
Summary: ‘No, they did not, Booth. It was like they were hearing me but not really listening,’ said Brennan, her bottom lip trembling. ‘And, then, soon enough, I gave up on being happy because something bad would always end up happening.’ ONE SHOT.


Brennan sat at her desk; her head leant back as she stared up at her ceiling. She and Booth had just finished a long case, which had drawn back many memories for the Anthropologist. The case had been about a fourteen year old Foster child who, like Brennan, had been deserted by her parents. After interrogating at least ten people and sifting through piles of evidence, the team managed to conclude that the young Foster Child had been killed by her foster parent's biological daughter.

Brennan took a deep breath before exhaling, rubbing her hands over her sore head. She felt tears surface as she dropped her head down into her welcoming hands, a small sniff escaping from her lips.

'Bones?'

Brennan's head snapped up, her tears miraculously disappearing as her partner stepped into her office. Booth closed the door behind him before shuffling over to the seat opposite her desk, a serious expression darkened over his handsome face.

'What is it, Booth? Do we have another case?' questioned Brennan, rising from her chair.

'No, Bones, I just came by to see you,' replied Booth.

Brennan mumbled an 'oh' before returning to her seat. She noticed his eyes were staring into her own, none of them blinked.

'You can tell me, Bones, you know I'll always listen,' said Booth.

He began to rise out of his chair, finally breaking eye contact, before walking towards the door. Brennan didn't know why but she felt her heart drop.

'Wait!' she called.

Booth stopped. Even though Brennan couldn't see his facial expression, she knew that he would be smiling. He spun around and sat back in his previous seat, pressing the tips of fingers together. She knew he wouldn't push her, he would wait …

'What do you want to know?' she whispered.

'How you felt when you were abandoned,' replied Booth, frowning.

Brennan bit her lip, harder than she intended and was not surprised when she could taste blood. She stood up from her seat and began to pace the room, not wanting to see Booth's face as she spoke.

'After my parents left, and Russ, my trust had really been battered,' she said. 'Sometimes it got rather lonely, I felt like I had lost my way without even moving.'

She turned her head and was not surprised to see Booth still in his seat, his body still facing where she had been sat previously. Brennan knew that he was listening, hanging onto her every word, whether he was looking at her or not.

'At first, during the first few months after I was abandoned, I let certain people into my life who were bad people. I think, rationally speaking, I did that because I was lonely,' continued Brennan.

'We all get lonely, Bones,' said Booth.

'I really paid the consequences for that,' replied Brennan. 'Soon enough I had pushed everyone away, no one was aloud in this little world, in my imagination obviously, that I had created. Sometimes it's better to not feel anything at all than –'

'The cruel emotions which taunt us?' asked Booth.

'Yes. But, however, what pushed me away was that no one cared,' whispered Brennan, tears prickling her eyes.

'What?! Bones, everyone cares –'

'No, they did not, Booth. It was like they were hearing me but not really listening,' said Brennan, her bottom lip trembling. 'And, then, soon enough, I gave up on being happy because something bad would always end up happening.'

By this time Booth had Brennan cuddled in his arms, his chin leaning upon her head as a few tears trickled down her eyes. Brennan refused to break down completely in front of Booth, however unleashed the feelings she had bottled up since she were fifteen years old. Brennan shrugged out of his embrace and seated herself on the edge of her sofa, Booth remained stood.

'And I wondered if there would ever come a time when I would wake up and just be dreaming? I wondered if I would be able to wake up and be greeted by people who loved me,' sighed Brennan.

The silence was deafening. Brennan paused, dropping her head into her hands and massaging them over her face. Whilst Booth waited, his eyes never leaving her, he wondered whether the answer he was dreading was about to come.

'I never woke up, Booth.' said Brennan.

'It can get lonely sometimes Bones. You're guarded by these walls, which are there to protect you from get taking advantage of and letting people in. And, sometimes, you end up just being a prisoner – trapped within your own walls,' frowned Booth, taking a seat besides her.

Brennan looked back down towards the floor; she couldn't meet his eyes at this moment in time. Brennan pondered on an answer, however one never came and Booth was forced to continue.

'Don't let that happen to yourself, Bones, you do not deserve it. You are a good person, a beautiful and intelligent woman, who bad things have happened to. You do not deserve to be lonely,' whispered Booth.

He reached over and grabbed her hand. At first, only for a few moments, Booth felt her hand tightened and wondered if she was going to pull away or not. However soon enough she relaxed and her hand softened in his huge ones. He began to rub his thumb across her smooth skin, hoping it would soothe her in some ways that words couldn't.

'Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it,' said Booth.

'I know,' replied Brennan, a tear cascading down her cheek.

The two partners full upon a heavy silence. Their hands still joint, both secretly enjoying the warmth from the others hands, sat in silence as they began to become entranced in their own thoughts.

'Booth?'

'Yes, Bones.'

'What is it like to be truly happy?' she asked.

Brennan turned to face Booth, to see whether the answer was written in his dark orbs. However, she was greeted by the warmth of his lips pressed against hers. Brennan immediately reacted by kissing him back.

The two partners sat in her office, upon her comfortable sofa, whilst they declared their feelings for one another. But, most of all, they gave happiness its true definition.

_Authors Note: I apologise firstly for how much out of character this was. You know, Brennan probably wouldn't have opened up as easily as she did. Although, I wanted to get this off my chest. One quote was from the Harry Potter series and I quoted some things from Britney Spear's documentary. I hope you enjoyed this piece of fluff. PLEASE review (: _

_x_


End file.
